Generally, mobile phones have become ubiquitous in our society lending itself to be in the daily lives of many people. Most people utilize the myriad of applications on cell phones but there are some applications that haven't been developed. As it is now people are constantly comparing different products but there's no software application that allows one to compare at least two objects. Thus, there is a need for an application that allows devices to compare one or more objects.